There has conventionally been a device that measures the position of a trolley wire for supplying the power to a train. Patent Literature 1 below discloses a technique for determining that relatively low points of measured points within a set range are a trolley wire candidate to calculate coordinate values of the trolley wire on the basis of the installation conditions of the trolley wire and the speed of a vehicle with a measurement device mounted thereon.